The Forgotten Uchiha Redone
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: AU Itachi's twin sister Kagome has finally come out of a coma. Not liking everything that has been going especially with her only remaining family on she decides thatit's time for things to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Haven't said this for a while but I do not own InuYasha or Naruto.

**AN**: Yeah I'm redoing this story. Looking back on it I can't really stand reading it. I liked the idea just not how it came out so I'm making an attempt to rewrite this story. So please let me know if I should continue or not.

* * *

**The Forgotten Uchiha, **

**Chapter One**

Sakura Haruno was on a mission and nothing short of the end of the world was going to stop her. Taking a quick look to make sure that the coast was clear, the young, pink haired shinobi hastily snuck into a restricted room on the top floor of the hospital. The room was pitch black and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they finally did her eyes immediately landed onto the target she had been seeking, the single, sleeping occupant of the hospital room.

The girl was about six years her senior with long black hair and if she had been conscious Sakura was sure she would have seen a pair of familiar onyx eyes. She wore a plain, white hospital gown and was half-covered by the pale-blue bed sheets that were a common site here in the hospital. Though everything around her was trite she was anything but. Even in her sleep Sakura could sense the girl's power.

The girl was little known Uchiha Kagome, Itachi's older sister by five minutes and renounced heiress of the infamous Uchiha family. Many had forgotten about her and it had been by pure accident that Sakura had discovered her exsistence.

It had been four months, three weeks, and five days since Sasuke had left to join Orochimaru and in an attempt to find any clues as to where he might be, she had snuck into the main Uchiha compound. To be blunt it was downright creepy being in the massive house, especially all by herself, she should have dragged Naruto with her. But it was worth it after what she had found.

At first glance it was a simple family portrait of the head of the Uchiha clan and his family, Sasuke and Itachi automatically sticking out and it was only on closer inspection that she caught site of the fifth person. She looked exactly like Itachi only with a more feminine look. It wasn't until after she had done a little more digging in Tsunade's office that she found some answers.

Kagome had never attended the academy but she did go to a private civilian school for almost a year and then she just disappeared from any and all records after there was an attempt to kidnap her. According to a few of the documents she had found written by the fourth, Kagome had left the village to train with an unidentified ninja.

It wasn't until one day after returning home on one of her visits that she was found on the outskirts of Konoha out cold. The next day the Uchiha family was slain by Itachi.

Little else was known about the mysterious Uchiha who was even more of an enigma than her nefarious brothers.

Sakura was here because she felt Kagome had the right to know as to what her brothers were doing and hopefully, hopefully she may wake up and Sasuke would come back. It was a long shot, she knew it but she was determined and giving up was not something she was about to do.

Flipping on a nearby lamp, Sakura pulled an old chair next to the sleeping Uchiha. After a moment of awkwardness she finally began the tale starting with the Uchiha massacre.

* * *

Reciting the whole painful story of the downfall of the Uchiha family had taken Sakura all morning and it was nearing lunch time when she finally stepped out into the busy streets of Konoha.

Kakashi-sensei had given them a break today and let them take the day off. She hadn't seen Naruto all that morning; no doubt he was sleeping in, and she idly wondered if he was up now. It was noon and he was probably eating his daily ramen by now.

Sakura had grown to really see and truly appreciate Naruto though he was a bit dense at times he really was a good teammate and friend and she didn't know what she would've done without him. She felt guilty over her earlier attitude towards her blond teammate and she vowed to make it up to him.

He was indeed at the ramen shop, wolfing down ramen like he always did. She couldn't help but brunching up her nose in disgust at his eating habits. He really needed to learn a few table manners.

"Naruto you're in public." She scolded as she took a seat next to him.

Slurping the last of his ramen he managed to let out a discomfited chuckle.

Waving away the ramen girl Sakura turned her attention to Naruto. He was perhaps the closest person Sasuke had gotten close to since his family's unfortunate demise and wanted to know if he knew about Kagome but Sasuke was still a touchy subject for the both of them. They never really did talk about him.

"So what are you up to, today Sakura-chan. I thought you'd be at the hospital all day."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura answered with a question of her own. "Nothing much. What made you thing I was going to be at the hospital today?"

"Oh, well I saw Lee earlier and he said he saw you there this morning while he was doing his laps and you did say you were interested in becoming a medic nin the other day."

Nodding her head, she suddenly asked, "Hey c'mon Naruto let's take a walk. We never really get a chance to just hang out."

"Alright." He instantly agreed getting up from his spot but not before leaving some money next to his empty ramen bowl. He may have been a little dense at times but he could tell that there was more to this "walk" and he was eager to find out what exactly was on Sakura's mind.

It wasn't until they were around one of the secluded training areas that Sakura even considered telling Naruto what she had found out. She didn't know how to approach the subject of Sasuke. Last time someone had even mentioned his name, Kiba ended up with a black eye for calling him a traitor within earshot of Naruto.

"So, what's on your mind Saukra?" Naruto finally broke the silence that had settled over them since they had started their walk. A far off look entered his blue eyes as he added, "It's about Sasuke isn't it?"

Sakura nodded her head, not quite able to respond with words yet.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Naruto found a nearby tree to lean against as he patiently waited for Sakura to continue.

"It is. Did you know that he had an older sister?"

"Wai, what?' Whatever Naruto had been expecting it was not that.

"Her name's Kagome and she's Itachi's twin but get this, she's still alive."

Eyes wide in surprise, he began to bombard Sakura with question. "What? Where did she come from? Why did we never know about her? Where is she?"

"I'd think you'd know where babies come from by now Naruto. I'm sure Jiraiya would be more than happy to inform you about the facts of Life Naruto."

The answer came from Kakashi who, after looking up, was lounging on a tree branch just above them reading Make Out Paradise.

"Wha, where? How? Like hell I'd let that pervert teach me anything about the facts of life." Naruto exclaimed, looking out of breath as he finished.

"Kakashi-sensei! How, how long have you been up there?" Sakura stuttered out, shock evident on her face.

Jumping down from his spot, he landed right in front of his two remaining genin, pocketing his book in the process. Uchiha Kagome was not someone who was spoken of often and there were many in the village had completely forgotten of her existence. How they would have forgotten here he wouldn't know. Kagome was not a person someone forgot easily.

Though that didn't matter at the moment. He really was curious as to how Sakura discovered her existence. He knew for a fact that she hadn't learned of Kagome from Sasuke.

"What exactly have you been up to Sakura while we're not on a mission or training?" He impassively stared down the pink haired nin. He smiled under his mask as she lowered her head guiltily and confessed.

"I was sneaking around in the Uchiha district and found a photo of her. Then I kinda snuck into Tsuande's office and found out more about her."

"Impressive. Now what exactly have you learned about Kagome?"

"Not much really. Just that she left the village not long after she started school, civilian school."

"Did you know her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't say anybody in Konoha really knew her but I did meet her a handful of times." He thoughtfully answered. Though the first part had been true he hadn't necessarily told them the whole truth. Besides Itachi he had probably been Kagome's only friend in Konoha. She had been the only one of the Uchiha's willing to share information about the Sharigan.

"Why didn't she go to the academy?"

"I don't know. Nobody really knew what went through Fugaku's mind. Could be he just wanted to marry her off. What I do know was that shortly after she and Itachi started their respective schools she left to train with foreign ninjas."

"Can you tell us anything else Kakashi-sensei? Like maybe how strong she was? Was she anywhere near Itachi's level?"

"Hard to say though many believed Itachi to be stronger I think they were more evenly matched."

"So you don't know for sure then?"

"Well they did fight one, probably right after Itachi became a chunnin. Itachi and Kagome were both very young and extremely talented. After witnessing that fight many wondered why Fugaku had dismissed Kagome as heiress to the Uchiha clan."

"You saw the two of them fight? What was it like? Who won?" Naruto asked, eagerly waiting to hear more.

A far off look crept into Kakashi's face as he looked off into the distance, remembering the terrible fight with brother against sister.

"I wouldn't say any won though if you were to ask anybody else they'd say Itachi was the victor."

"Why would you say no one had won?"

"Because Kagome had just been forced to fight Shisui before going up against Itachi and the first half of the fight she didn't raise a hand against Itachi."

"Wha.."

Kakashi cut him off before he could continue with his question. "That's enough questions Naruto. Jiraiya wanted to meet with you and Tsuande you Sakura. In fact you're ten minutes late so you better get going to the hokage tower."

Pulling out his book again, the silver haired jounin appeared to be reading though in reality he was watching as his genin took off faster than he had ever seen them move before. He already knew why they were being called and he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. They were his first team and he had let them down.

* * *

It was late when Sakura and Naruto had finally gone their separate ways. They had a lot to think about it and they wanted some time to themselves to contemplate their decision. Each had been offered a chance to train under a legendary sannin. It was tempting but that would mean Naruto would be leaving the village for three years and she would be devoting all her time to Tsuande and the hospital.

On a whim she decided to swing by the hospital and visit Kagome again. Maybe being there would help her make up her mind.

Sakura had barely opened the door when she was suddenly slammed against the wall and she was looking into familiar black eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

Normally I don't ask for reviews bur feedback would be welcomed. I want to know if I should go ahead and finish with the rewrite or just go back to the old one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still own nada.

**The Forgotten Uchiha, **

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

Time seemed to have stopped for Haruno Sakura. Though she was a trained kunoichi, she found herself frozen as she was held against the wall by her neck. It should have been impossible for the older girl to be moving like she was let alone have the strength to hold her there, a good four inches from the ground.

Kagome's impassive obsidian eyes reminded her so much of Sasuke's and of how cold they could be at times. Absentmindedly she wondered if that was a Uchiha family quirk or something similar.

"How long?"

Her steely voice cut through Sakura's thoughts like the sharpest kunai through butter, successfully bringing her back to reality. She was confused at first by the sudden question but it didn't take her long to comprehend what had been asked.

"Ab, about five years."

Something flashed in Kagome's dark eyes but otherwise she remained impassive as ever.

"Tell me is all that you said true?"

Unable to find her voice, Sakura mutely nodded her head yes in response.

She was instantly let go. The harsh look in Kagome's eyes was immediately replaced with a grief-stricken one and Sakura's heart went out to the older kunoichi. To wake up one day and not only find out that you had lost five years of your life but that your clan had been slaughtered by your own twin and that your little brother had joined someone like Orochimaru was life shattering. Sakura didn't think she would have been able to handle anything like that.

Kagome had collapsed onto the floor, her head hung low and Sakura was unable to see her face. Unsure of what to do or how to comfort the hurting, older girl, she hesitantly spoke, "I'll, I'll go get you some clothes and then take you to see the hokage. She usually pulls all nighters."

Without waiting for a reply, not that she really expected one, Sakura bolted out of the room. It was late at night and none of the hospital shops were open and Sakura didn't really know where to get some clothes, ones that would fit Kagome and she didn't really want to let anyone know she was awake but she couldn't stay there a moment longer. It was too awkward.

Pacing around the hallways on the ground floor of the hospital, Sakura unexpectedly ran into Hinata, who had just exited one of the many rooms. She could not believe her luck. Running into Hinata had been perfect timing. The timid girl knew how to keep a secret unlike that baka Ino and she lived with her senei, Kurenai who was about Kagome's size.

Completely bypassing the fact of why Hinata was even here in the first place, Sakura quickly latched onto the other girl's arm and began leading her out of the hospital and out into the warm night. As expected the streets were deserted and though both had seen it that way many times before especially after arriving late from a mission, there was an ominous feeling in the air that neither girl could quite decipher.

"I'm so glad I ran into you Hinata-chan." Sakura beamed.

"Ano. You, you are?" Hinata flushed a deep scarlet at Sakura's proclaim.

"Of course you're the only person who can help me."

"I, I am. What exactly do you need help with Sakura-chan?"

Before she had a chance to answer a, stern voice interrupted.

"Hinata, I've been looking for you. You were expected to return hours ago. You should be home too Sakura. I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't like hearing his student roaming around after curfew."

"I'm, I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei. I just lost track of time." Hinata quickly turned around to face her jounin instructor.

"It's…" Kurenai suddenly trailed off. In a flash she had a kunai in hand and settled into a defensive position.

Hinata and Sakura didn't have time to question Kurenai when a fireball shot out at the jounin, followed by an onslaught of them coming from every which way.

Kurenai managed to dodge every one of them, barely. She couldn't find the source of her attacker and she was grateful that it was past midnight and that there were no civilians out even more so that her assailant was focused on her and not Hinata or Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei she's behind you." Hinata yelled out, having activated her Byuakugan.

Hinata's warning came too late. Kurenai felt the air leave her lungs as she found herself pinned against the wall by her neck, though as quickly as she found herself pinned she was let free. Grasping for air, she tentatively touched her neck, hoping a bruise would not form.

"Forgive me, I was not in the right mind and confused you for someone else," A quiet voice murmured, immediately catching Kurenia's attention.

Looking up to the face of her assailant, Kurenai's red orbs settled on familiar obsidian ones.

"Kagome? You're alive?"

* * *

Kagome and Sakura waited outside of Tsuande's office, waiting for Kurenai to finish her report. Absentmindedly, Kagome watched as Sakura paced back and forth in front of her. It was much easier to concentrate on the steps the pink haired girl was taking than anything else.

Her mind was numb, her heart was numb, everything about Uchiha Kagome was numb. Five years had gone by. Five years of her life she would never get back, from thirteen to nineteen in a blink of an eye. Her family was dead, killed by her twin, her other half and her younger brother was gone, gone with a madman hell bent on killing her twin.

Thankfully she was pulled out of her trail of thoughts by Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama is ready to see you Uchiha-san."

Without any sort of reply or acknowledgement, Kagome entered Tsunade's office. It looked to be the same room as it had when she was younger with only one big difference, the Godaime Hokage behind the desk. She had seen too many different hokages behind that desk.

"Uchiha Kagome."

"Hokage-sama," Kagome politely replied, bowing her head respectively.

"Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

Nodding her head, Kagome took a step forward, only to stumble with her first step. She would have fallen had it not been for Tsunade.

When Tsunade had heard Kurenai's report over what had just transpired, she had been surprised over how well the Uchiha was using her body. She had seen a great deal of shinobi coma patients over the years and none of them had ever showed the amount of strength Kagome had just pulled off after waking up. It took most weeks before they could even walk properly. And Kagome had been asleep for five years.

"Hold still Uchiha." Tsunade snapped at all of Kagome's squirming. Ignoring the glare being sent her way, Tsunade continued checking her vitals. Under her scrutinizing gaze, Tsuande noticed a low powered genjutsu the girl had up. She disregarded if for now.

"You've been asleep a very long time. I need to make sure you haven't damaged anything with all the moving you've been doing."

Her squirming had stopped but not because Tsunade had told her to. It all had come crashing down on her, the reality of losing five years of her life and her family.

In a pleading voice that as barely a whisper, she asked, "Will you tell me what I've missed?"

Tsunade was taken aback by her words though she hid it well. Without a word she led Kagome to a nearby chair before taking her own, cutting the examine short, it could wait.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Please start right after I was hospitalized and don't leave a single detail out."

Letting out a small sigh, Tsunade began recalling everything in Konoha in the last five years. She may have not been here personally but she knew all that had happened in the village since she left. She told Kagome everything. From the moment Fugaku claimed his daughter dead to the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke's upbringing, the Akatsuki and the chunnin exams and its aftermath.

Each word that was said was like a kunai in the heart for Kagome. She didn't know if she could handle this.

"Not much has happened in the village since then." Tsuande finished, her eyes showing off the true indication of the sanin's age. "Now, can you tell me how you ended up in a coma for five years?"

Solemnly, Kagome shook her head no as she spoke, "I don't remember much but I do remember a pair of red eyes."

Tsuande nodded her head, deep in thought. The red eyes she remembered were no doubt the reason she had attacked Kurenai. Standing back up, she started to reexamine the Uchiha, starting with checking her pupils

"The memory loss it to be expected and it should come back to you over time. It's a miracle you can even move the way you have been. It takes most ninjas months to recover."

"Yes, a true miracle hokage-sama." Kagome sardonically replied.

Tsuande overlooked the comment and instead responded, "If you want to recover faster you might want to drop the genjutsu."

"I don't know what you're talking about," was Kagome's stubborn reply.

Sensing something deeper, Tsuande changed the subject. "Why don't you get reacquainted with Konoha while I get the paper work done? You may even want to ask one of the academy instructors for remedial lessons. Also as the last Uchiha here in Konoha you are entitled to everything."

At this Kagome scoffed. "You forget hokage-sama, I was disowned. If it had been up to Fugaku I probably wouldn't even have the name Uchiha."

"Nevertheless you are a Uchiha, the last Uchiha here."

"Not for long hokage."

Sighing tiredly, Tsuande let it drop.

"I have assigned Team 7 to be your guide for now. They should arrive any second now."

"Thank you." Kagome spoke, rising from her seat, shrugging off Tsuande who was attempting to steady her.

"Before I go, I had a few important items on me when I was attacked…"

Tsunade cut her off, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they are personally delivered to you by the end of the day."

Seconds later the door opened and the first thing Kagome saw was yellow and orange, an odd combination for a ninja. Sakura followed close by.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura politely acknowledged. "This is my teammate Uzamaki Naruto. Sorry but our sensei always tends to run a little late so we're just gonna get started without him. He'll catch up eventually."

"Just call me Kagome, Sakura-san and could we skip the tour. I'd really like to get a bite of real food to eat. Any places you'd recommend?"

At this, Naruto brightened and started to grin broadly and loudly proclaim. "I know the best place in town."

Sakura merely shook her head in disgust. There was no way Uchiha Kagome would want to eat at Ichiraku's.

* * *

"You were right Naruto, this place is pretty good." Kagome commented as she finished her third bowl of ramen.

"Told ya. I'm glad someone shares my view on ramen." Naruto smugly replied whilst sending a pointed look at Sakura who turned her head, folded her arms across her chest and let out a small "hmph."

"I never said ramen wasn't good Naruto. You just eat it way too much."

"Yea, yea whatever." Naruto waved her off before turning his attention to Kagome. She looked a lot like Itachi but that was to be expected though personality wise she seemed nothing like Itachi or even Sasuke for that matter. There were a few snippets of similarities but otherwise if it weren't for her eyes, Kagome did not seem to be a Uchiha. She didn't carry the same arrogance they had; she actually seemed more down to earth.

"So Kagome…" Naruto started to say, trying to find the right words to ask his question.

"Yes Naruto." Kagome raised an eyebrow at the young genin.

Before he could actually ask about what had happened to her, Kakashi suddenly walked up and took the available stool next to Kagome.

"Yo Kagome. It's been a while hasn't it."

Kagome barely battered an eyelash as she turned to face him. "It has been a while hasn't it."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Uchiha,**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

"The hokage told me to deliver these to you," Kakashi spoke, handing Kagome a bundle of items that were wrapped carefully with a faded blue cloth. He had respected her privacy and chosen not to look at the items inside despite his curiosity, though he had a faint inkling of what it might be.

Without a word she took the packaged items and delicately she placed it on top of the counter, pushing her empty ramen bowls away from her. Tentatively, as if afraid to open it, she slowly began to unwrap the blue cloth either ignoring or not noticing Sakura and Naruto's questioning looks. Inside was something she had not seen in too long, something she felt naked without. It was a handmade, hollowed out kunai that was bigger than an average kunai. It had been designed specifically for her on her sensei's order by the renowned forger, Totosai. Besides it were regular sized kunai that were also hallowed out, some shurikens, and a bag of ryo. There was only one item missing now.

Her eyes narrowing, she was about to question Kakashi when a small, poorly wrapped box was placed in front of her.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about that," He apologized, giving her a fake smile from behind his mask.

He hadn't forgotten to give her that little trinket. He had left it for last on purpose. Oddly enough, it was not something the hokage had managed to track down but a package that had arrived today with an anonymous letter to give to Kagome. It had several advanced seals placed on it, and it was suspected that the only ones who'd be able to open it were Kagome and possibly Jiraiya.

She really couldn't believe her luck. After all these years it was basically left unguarded, it was still safe. Kagome finally let her body relax some as she pocketed the item, unopened.

"What with the weird kunai," Naruto asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"It was a gift from my sensei," Kagome answered.

"Sensei? Who exactly was your sensei? Where did you train? Did you train on a team too? Who were your teammates? Why did you leave Konoha," Naruto bombarded her with question after question.

For the first time since she woke up, Kagome smiled.

"Hai, my sensei was the great dog general's oldest son, Sesshomaru-sama and I trained with Yokomizo Shippo and Hiten."

Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers. Those names were widely known in the ninja world though they hadn't been heard from in over a year.

Kakashi was impressed. When they were younger he had never been able to get her to tell him who she trained with.

"Sugio. That's so cool Kagome, believe it! Where'd you train at?"

"That's enough questions for now Naruto," Kakashi nudged his student before directing the conversation to them. "So what is it that Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya want?"

"Th-they offered to personally train us for the next three years," Sakura answered.

"And are you?"

"I, we don't know yet. What do you think Kakashi-sensei?"

A far off look crept into Kakashi's visible eye as he replied, "I think it would benefit you two a lot."

"What! You don't want to train us anymore. Is that it Kakashi?" Naruto exclaimed, hopping onto his seat to point an accusing finger at the jonnin.

"You're putting words in his mouth baka," Sakura scolded as she pulled the blond off the chair and cuffed him on the side of his head.

"All I'm saying is that both of you can learn a lot from Jiraiya and Tsunade-hime. Think about it carefully. Sasuke is off training with one of the legendary sannin, and here you are getting the chance to do so also."

At Sasuke's name, Kagome stiffened something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. Even Naruto and Sakura's moods seemed to have dampened some at the mention of their former teammate and friend's name.

"Why don't you two go home, get some rest and meet me at the usual spot tomorrow morning," Kakashi said.

Reluctantly, Naruto and Sakura both agreed. Saying a quick goodbye to their sensei and Kagome, the two went their separate ways, mulling heavily over the decision they would soon have to make.

"How are you holding up Kagome," Kakashi asked, never taking his eye off of his gennin's retreating forms, even as they disappeared in the crowded streets.

Kagome remained silent. She didn't know how she was feeling and she didn't want to think about it. She wasn't ready yet.

"Stupid question," Kakashi thought to himself as he turned to face her. In truth he had known Kagome a lot better than he had originally led on to Naruto and Sakura. It had probably been about a good thirteen years when he had first met the Uchiha, around the time when he had first gotten the Sharigan from Obito.

**Flashback**

_It had been a month now, a whole month since Obito's death. It still stung a bit, but the pain was slowly starting to dull. Sighing tiredly for someone his age, he traced his fingers over the Uchiha's name on the memorial stone._

_A lot had happened so quickly that he hadn't really given the Sharigan much thought. He hadn't had a chance to check out the bloodline limit and see all that it was capable of. All he knew was that if he left it uncovered for too long, it would quickly drain him of his chakra. On his sensei's orders he had reluctantly asked one of the Uchiha's for information on it. All he had gotten was spit in his face._

_The Uchiha clan wanted him executed. They blamed him for Obito's death and despised him, an outsider, for having a Sharigan in his right eye. Kakashi suspected that their hatred stemmed more so from the fact that he had their infamous bloodline limit rather than his comrade's unfortunate death._

_Slowly rising from his crouched position, Kakashi suddenly tensed up when he felt the presence of something headed his way, fast. Looking up towards the trees, where he knew for sure whoever was running was going to pop out, he prepared himself. He may have been in the village walls, but this was turbulent times and they were at war. In seconds a black blur emerged. And it would've ran straight into him had it not stopped at the last second._

_It was a young girl, probably only about five or six. Her hair was a deep black that matched perfectly with her eyes. _

_The midget was a Uchiha. _

_She wore a simple pair of baggy teal shorts and a white shirt with an all too familiar clan symbol on its sleeve. Odd thing was though, there was a slash going through the patch. Surprisingly, she also wore a pair of goggles on her head, much like Obito had. There were many similarities between the two and he idly wondered if this is what a female Obito would've looked like._

_She looked familiar, but he was sure he hadn't met her before. He didn't think too much of that anyway, they all looked the same to him. Probably because of all that inbreeding he had heard so much rumor of. _

_She blinked once, twice, and then glared at him._

_Kakashi was a bit put off. Did they come out that way or was that the only setting on them or something?_

"_You're hair is pretty," she spoke._

"_Uhh, thanks," he slowly replied, having been thrown off by her admission. Though her words were childish, she didn't quite sound like a five year old._

_Before any more words could be said between the two, loud voices cut through the clearing, disturbing the scene._

"_Kagome! You little gaki, Fugaku-sma wanst you home now!"_

"_Don't make this any harder that this has to be brat. You know what you did was wrong and now you have to be punished!"_

_Immediately the young girl before him straightened. In a blink of any eye she had made a hand signal and transformed herself. She looked about six years older now, and two feet taller with blond hair and green eyes. Just in time too as three older Uchiha's appeared. By their flak jackets, they were chunnin at least. All three had inky black hair with matching eyes._

_They merely stared at him with disdain before turning to the disguised Uchiha. He had to admit, that the kid did pretty good work on the henge and that if he hadn't seen her transform, he probably wouldn't have been able to tell if he weren't really looking._

"_Hey, have you seen a little girl around here," the tallest of the Uchiha's asked._

_At first Kakashi thought she wasn't going to say a thing. But she surprised him by smiling up at the nins and replying, "Actually I did. She muttered something about being hungry and an oden stand." _

_Kakashi said nothing figuring that it wasn't any of his business. Besides, it would be a cold day in hell before he willingly helped them out, missions excluded._

"_Figures," one of the Uchiha's mumbled before all three took off._

_As soon as they were a noticeable distance away, the young girl changed back._

"_Thank you," she quickly said as she sent a smile at him._

_Kakashi had never actually seen a Uchiha smile before. In all honesty he didn't think they were capable of doing so._

"_I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're the one who tagged up the Uchiha compound," Kakashi spoke, recalling the incident he had heard this morning from his sensei. He hadn't shown it, but he found the whole situation amusing and it made him think about Obito._

_She surprised him further by blushing. She didn't say anything about his accusation but instead said, "You're Hatake Kakashi, the Sharigan stealer, right?"_

_Kakashi was taken back. She didn't sound like she meant anything by her tone, but the words still struck a nerve._

"_You don't look like nearly half the things everyone from the clan says," she continued to speak, oblivious as to how uncomfortable her words were for him._

"_You're, re-request to learn about the Sharigan was de-den," she sounded like she was struggling with her words, "Was not allowed, right?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

_Her back was to him now, giving him a good view of the Uchiha clan insignia and the ugly, black line across it. That's when it dawned on him why the Uchiha seemed familiar. Obito had spoken about her to him once. She was the Uchiha no one knew existed and the clan was forbidden to talk about her. She was Fugaku's oldest child and Itachi's twin sister. She was considered a failure at birth and had been cast aside for her prodigy twin._

"_Because, I can help you, if you want that is," She said this shyly with her hands behind her back, messing with the dirt with her foot._

_Finally, after what felt like ages, she turned back around, displaying a pair of red eyes. It seemed she wasn't as much of a failure as everyone thought. That was quite a feat. She had to be the youngest Uchiha ever to activate her Sharigan._

"_Why would you help me?"_

_She shrugged._

"_Lots of reason but because Obito-kun was the only one who was nice to me and I know how much he ad-admi…looked up to you," she quietly spoke, her eyes trained on the floor._

_She definitely was not like the other Uchiha's. Nor was she even like a normal five year old. She talked too advanced for her age and knew more than someone her age should know. The only shinobi he knew that were that talented at her age had been himself and the legendary sannin._

"_What can you tell me?" He wasn't going to waste this opportunity even if he hated her clan._

_She looked up at him and smirked, looking more like a Uchiha._

"_Sharigans can gain up to three tomoes," to emphasize her point, she pointed to her red eyes. "You already have two and the third will come with more exp-experience. The first allows you to see chakra flow, the second to read lips and sense when a hit is coming, and the third will let you mem-memorize a person's moves. But you can only pull it off is your body is capable of it. You can't depend on the eyes alone."_

_The whole speech sounded rehearsed, like she had heard it a thousand times and rehearsed it a million. But the information had been helpful._

_Somewhat hesitantly, he shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly spoke, "Thank you. How about I treat you to a bowl of oden?"_

_She was beaming at him now and unexpectedly she grabbed his hand. Kakashi tensed up but he allowed the contact. Maybe hell had frozen over, but she reminded him so much of Obito._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry it took so long, but I've been in a funk lately, and I just started college so I really haven't had time for anything. Hopefully, I'll find my muse again during the winter holiday.

Also I had planned this to be longer but I figured an update was in order. Maybe later I'll go back and expand.


End file.
